


I'm A Thorne Now

by Oi_Im_a_Shelby_too (in_a_blog_in_the_ground)



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: Gen, I was just feeling domestic ok XD, Nothing serious, it's all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_blog_in_the_ground/pseuds/Oi_Im_a_Shelby_too
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada gets visitors</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Thorne Now

Ada’s head snapped up from her reading at the knocking at her door. Her hand reached for the pistol she had tucked into the bag at her feet.

“Who’s there?” she growled out.

“Secret police, Ada, who’d ya think? Open up, now, c’mon!”

Releasing a tense breath, Ada returned the gun to its place, and got up to get the door. In his little crib, baby Karl started whimpering, woken up by the commotion.

Opening the door revealed the tall, lean figure of her eldest brother, Arthur, and the shorter shape of the youngest, Finn.

“’Lo, Ada,” Arthur said with a small half-smile, reserved for family.

“’Lo, Ada!” Finn echoed beside him, grinning.

Sighing in pretended exasperation, Ada stood aside to let her brothers in. “And what is it you two lumps want?”

Arthur took off his razored cap and slid it into a pocket while handing Ada a basket laden with groceries. “Aunt Polly sent Finn with this, but I thought I’d help him out,” he said nonchalantly.

Raising an eyebrow as she accepted the heavy basket, Ada said, “So, you didn’t just come to see Karl?”

“Why, is he in?” Smirking cheekily at her, Arthur stepped around Ada in the direction of the crib, followed closely by Finn, giggling at the baby’s face peering at them between the slats.

“Well, you two woke him up, so you can bloody well put him down again!” Ada swept Finn’s cap off his head in a smooth and practiced motion as he went by her. “And what have I said about keeping those stupid razor blades away from the baby?” Ada hid a smile as she watched Arthur lift Karl carefully out of the crib, both of them making cooing noises at each other as the infant reached for his uncle’s mustaches.

Ada set about putting away the groceries Aunt Polly had sent, secretly grateful for the help, and the company. It had been a long half year in the basement apartment. With Freddie an escaped fugitive and Inspector Campbell still lurking about, it was too dangerous for her to be seen. Freddie still insisted on running around, holding his precious meetings, but with the baby here, Ada felt she could not risk leaving their basement apartment, even for her sanity. She had surprised herself with how well she had taken to motherhood. She never thought she could feel this way, but little Karl was the world to her.

So she chatted with Finn as he tried to split his attention between her and Karl, and yelled at Arthur when she felt he was swinging the baby around too much, despite the peals of laughter coming from the child. Finally Arthur sat down in her previously occupied chair and settled for making idiotic noises and stupid faces, and rumbling out low bits of songs until, a surprisingly short time later, Karl started yawning and falling back asleep against his uncle’s chest.

Ada rolled her eyes and Finn stifled a giggle as Arthur glanced back at them with an annoyingly smug look on his face.

“Yes, yes, well done, now put him back!” Ada whispered. Arthur reluctantly complied.

With the baby now asleep, and Ada’s groceries squared away, it was about time for the brothers to leave.

Ada returned Finn’s cap to his head and insisted on giving him a tight hug before letting him escape embarrassed, out the door. Arthur followed more slowly after, stopping to speak to Ada in a low voice at the doorway.

“Ada…Are you sure you don’t want to come back with us? You staying down here all the time, it’s-”

“It’s fine, Arthur, honestly! Every time-”

“It’s not right, is what I’m trying to say! What the fuck is Freddie on about, leaving you and the baby down here like…You’re a Shelby! You should have better than this.”

“I’m a Thorne now, Arthur,” Ada said gently. “But thank you. Thank you for visiting, even if it’s just for Karl. We’re fine, really we are. We will be. Just…just concentrate on getting Campbell out of here, alright? I’m counting on you and Tommy.” She smiled up at him as she squeezed his arm. Arthur could only huff out a breath in resignation, gruffly patting her hand on his arm as he passed.

“Close the door quick now,” he said, pausing on the landing to tug on his cap. “We’ll uh…see you soon,” he finished abruptly, turning on his heel to take the steps two at a time.

Ada’s smile never left her face as she quietly shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a great weakness for not-main characters. Huge weakness. I don't even. I love Arthur, Finn is the greatest, and Ada is a warrior-princess. 
> 
> Also, don't tell me no one was at least mildly surprised at 'Uncle Arthur' being all stupid-happy about Karl. D'awwww


End file.
